


Thoughts of You

by SiesFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hubert von Vestra, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Top Ferdinand von Aegir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Ferdinand can't stop thinking about Hubert, and consults Dorothea on how to approach it. Her advice? Take what he wants,
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Thoughts of You

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for a friend! I have never written these two before so I hope you enjoy!

It was unbecoming of a noble to think such filthy thoughts, yet Ferdinand found that he couldn’t stop, no matter what he did. It was a curse that descended on him he believed, one he was unsure of how to deal with. These _filthy_ , dirty thoughts that consumed him involved one particularly handsome dark mage. Hubert never showed much emotion, he was always so calculating and quiet, always planning ahead and thinking of a thousand different scenarios. And that’s what made Ferdinand so determined to wreck him, to have him crying underneath him, begging, taking his cock like he was meant for it, because as far as Ferdinand was concerned, he was. Yet he had no idea how to approach Hubert, how to get him in that position he had dreamed of many times, one that had satisfied his desires on one too many nights. So he did what anyone else would do in this instance, seek advice. 

“You want to dick down Hubie?” Dorothea quirked a brow, tucking her long hair behind her eat, grinning at the way Ferdinand panicked. 

“I-I didn’t say it like that!” He felt his cheeks redden at Dorothea’s naturally blunt mouth. 

“But that _is_ what you want to do, isn’t it?” She smiled. “It makes sense. Hubie is so uptight, he needs to get wrecked once or twice in the bedroom, loosen him up.” She picked up her cup and sipped from it, having been enjoying some tea when Ferdinand approached her. “So what do you need from me?” 

“I’m unsure of how to go about this, and I was wondering if you had any tips? You’re always so observant of everyone and everything,” he murmured. It had been years and thankfully Ferdinand had repaired his relationship with Dorothea, clearing up a misunderstanding from their youth. Now that she actually liked him, Dorothea was probably one of his favorite people, so intelligent and quick witted. 

She hummed, setting her cup down. “It’s really simple, because Hubie isn’t hard to read. All you need to do is corner him, press him into the wall and tell him what you’re going to do to him. Don’t ask him, tell him. Hubie is the sort to like the rough treatment and the way he carries himself tells me he’s simply waiting for someone to take what they want. Who better than you?” Dorothea grinned. “Just don’t do it when I’m in my room, please,” she said. 

Ferdinand flushed. He hadn’t expected it to sound so simple, but he didn’t doubt what Dorothea had told him. But when could he do this? He needed to wait for a moment when it was just the two of them, when he could pounce. “Thank you Dorothea,” he said, bowing his head. 

“Don’t mention it,” she hummed. 

Ferdinand spent the rest of the day thinking about this, wondering when the best time would be. It was rare Hubert wasn’t at Edelgard’s side, and he couldn’t very well do that in front of her. There was a moment, between when she retired to her room to work and when dinner was, that Hubert left her to work in his own office. That would be the moment to strike, and it’s precisely how he found himself waiting outside of Hubert’s office, having discarded his usual attire for a simple pair of black breeches and a red and gold laced shirt. Hubert never seemed to change, always in the same black get up, looking like a creature of the night. 

Hubert came walking down the hallway, arching a brow when he caught sight of flowing curly hair. “To what do I owe a visit from you this evening?” He asked, offering Ferdinand a small smile. They had become much more friendly over the years, and if Hubert were to be honest with himself, he wanted Ferdinand in many more ways than a simple friend.

Ferdinand took a breath, calming himself before surging forward. He crowded Hubert up against the wall, grabbing his gloved hands and pinning them above his head. He slotted his leg in between Hubert’s, and with his remaining hand wrapped it around that lithe waist. Hubert may be taller, but he was much thinner compared to Ferdinand, whose job in their ranks was much more physically demanding. Hubert’s shocked stare, black hair tousled, looking far too delicious, was all the courage Ferdinand needed to speak. “You’re always so uptight Hubert, you need someone to put you in your place. Get you on your knees with a cock in your mouth, on your back, spread wide around me. You need to get pumped full of cum until you’re begging for more,” he growled, leaning in to nip at Hubert’s ear. The full body shiver he felt compelled him further, knowing Hubert could easily stop him if he so chose. 

“Please,” Hubert whispered, breath catching, cheeks flushed bright against pale cheeks. He was normally so composed that no one would expect him to fold under such filthy talk, yet all he wanted was to be dominated by someone, particularly Ferdinand. This was perfect. 

Ferdinand groaned at Hubert’s plea, feeling heat spill down to his cock, wanting nothing more than to consume this man. Wasting no more time, Ferdinand pressed his lips against Hubert’s, groaning at how perfect they felt, thin, but soft, so very Hubert. He felt the man against him squirm, Hubert struggling to get his hands free, but Ferdinand refused, kept him pinned, devouring his mouth. He pressed further, slipping his tongue between Hubert’s lips, lapping at the inside of his mouth, relishing in the way Hubert fucking whimpered for him. It made his blood boil, made him want so much more, to pull every single sound from the older man’s mouth. 

He broke the kiss after what felt like an eternity, diving in and latching onto Hubert’s neck. He finally released his wrists, groaning as they instantly settled around him, curling into his shirt. “A-Ah…” Hubert’s quiet gasps, all the noises he was making, they were so new to Ferdinand and he felt a possessiveness pool in his belly, not wanting anyone else to ever hear this serenade of sounds. Hubert wouldn’t let just anyone do this, Ferdinand was special and he would take that knowledge and use it to his advantage. To claim Hubert as his own and to give himself to Hubert in kind. “Ferdinand,” Hubert breathed, lips quivering from their kiss and from the way heat pooled between his legs. 

Ferdinand lapped at the bruise he had sucked into Hubert’s pale skin, blinking at the sound of his name. Blood ran to his cheeks and Ferdinand found himself snapping out of the haze that had overcome him. What if this wasn’t what Hubert had wanted? “I’m so sorry,” he stammered. “I don’t know what came over me I…” 

“Ferdinand.” Hubert’s voice was firm, if not a little shaky. “Don’t apologize and take me to your room right now.” 

“Y-Yes!” Ferdinand felt a spur of energy and bent down, scooping Hubert up in his arms as if he were a damsel in distress. Which, sometimes on the battlefield, he had been. There had been many instances where a magic resistant infantry enemy came close to hurting the dark mage, only to have Ferdinand sweep in with his lance. He’d kill a thousand people over if it meant protecting Hubert. Likewise, Ferdinand had been on the receiving end of mages and found himself saved by a dark orb or some protection magic Hubert had learned specifically for his allies.

“I can walk,” Hubert hissed, flush spread across his cheeks. 

“I know, indulge me,” Ferdinand whispered. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening now, after years of pining for this man, pretending not to like him to hide his desire, now it was coming to fruition and Hubert actually felt the same. He carried the older man through the halls swiftly, avoiding anyone who may stop them or chatter about what they’d seen. Whether or not this lasted was up to them, not people gossiping. He was relieved to finally get to his room, old and decrepit as it was from the monastery being run down for so long, it was still his. He’d freshened it up rather well, draped the bed in a soft and fluffy bedspread, that would now finally be used to its fullest potential. 

Kicking the door closed, Ferdinand gently dipped Hubert down, depositing him onto the bed. Normally he felt he would sputter and worry about what to do next, how to handle it, but Dorothea’s words and Hubert’s actions so far continued to play in his head. Hubert didn’t want to be asked, he wanted to be taken. Ferdinand bent down, knee pressing into the bed, and covered Hubert with his body. He kissed him, wanting another taste of those lips, hand grabbed at Hubert’s cloak, untying and tossing it to the floor. The other could bitch at him later for it, right now he didn’t have the patience to be tidy. He stripped Hubert of his shirt, baring the dark mage to him, all pale skin and scars. None of them had escaped being scarred by the war, but Ferdinand saw these as beautiful reminders that Hubert was still alive, that he was strong. 

Breaking the kiss, he licked down Hubert’s neck, dipping further until he reached his chest. He wasted no time in wrapping his lips around one of the pretty pink nipples, sucking and licking at it, fingers playing with the other. He relished in Hubert’s shaky gasps, and the way the man shivered and writhed at the touch. “Hubert,” he breathed, blowing against the wet skin. “Have you never done this?” He asked quietly, nipping at the flesh. The way Hubert’s cheeks darkened, the way he looked away told Ferdinand all he needed to know. And it thrilled him, filled him with such a waking desire to claim Hubert in every way possible, to make him his through and through. “After tonight, you won’t want anybody else,” he growled, surprisingly demanding for him. 

Hubert groaned at the possessiveness, the claim. “I never wanted anyone else,” he breathed. “As insufferable as you are, von Aegir, I am drawn to you.”

“You’re just as insufferable, von Vestra,” Ferdinand murmured, smiling. When he pulled away from Hubert’s nipples, they were puffy and red, and if he were to have his way, eventually they’d be so sensitive that Hubert would have to wear bandages over them. He didn’t realize how perverse he really was, but Hubert brought out a part of him he hadn’t realized existed. Lips continued trailing down, nipping at every dip, every piece of deliciously exposed skin.

“Leaving me half naked, yet not allowing me sight of you,” Hubert murmured, tugging at Ferdinand’s shirt. 

He chuckled, sitting up and shuffling out of his shirt and pants. His cock hung heavy between his legs, half hard from kissing and licking at Hubert, aroused at the very idea of him. Hubert flushed, feeling himself twitch, legs closing slightly. How the hell was that going to fit inside of him? His expression was not lost on Ferdinand, who smiled. 

“It’s fine. I’ll make sure you’re well prepared before I do anything, and if it’s too much, just tell me.” Though, knowing Hubert, he would refuse to give in. That’s part of what Ferdinand adored, his unyielding fortitude. Grabbing the hem of Hubert’s pants, he pulled them down, tossing them into the pile of clothes and finally able to admire all of the other. Hubert was dotted with freckles along his chest, trailing down his belly, hips and thighs. He was so perfect, and between his legs his cock was hardening, a good size that Ferdinand was excited to taste. “You’re perfect,” he whispered, smiling at the way Hubert’s cheeks darkened. 

“Stop talking,” he mumbled, brushing some of his black hair behind his ear. Goddess knew he never expected to be called perfect, but of course the person who would bestow that on him would be Ferdinand. Ferdinand’s fingers on his skin was electric, it was something Hubert certainly had never anticipated actually occurring. He had certainly spent many nights with three fingers inside of him, pumping his cock and whispering Ferdinand’s name. How much easier things would have been had he just admitted these feelings to himself earlier. But he was nothing if not stubborn. 

Ferdinand was eager to get between Hubert’s legs, running his fingers up his calves, smoothing them along thin thighs, nipping at the innermost sensitive skin and sucking marks that only they would know about. He wrapped a hand around Hubert’s cock, smiling at the quiet whimper from above him as he began to work the flesh to hardness. Hubert was making such cute noises, gasps and whines, never letting himself get too loud. But Ferdinand was determined to get Hubert moaning and crying for him. Bringing his lips to the top, Ferdinand parted and took the head into his mouth, lapping at the slit and smoothing along the underside.  
Hubert moaned that time, his cheeks a permanent pink, hips jerking at the sudden stimulation he had never before experienced. “A-Ah…” It was such a delectable sound, to hear Hubert unwinding, to hear him start to enjoy himself in new ways. It spurred Ferdinand into taking more, pushing himself down a few more inches, groaning when Hubert’s fingers curled into his hair. He frowned when he realized they hadn’t removed the gloves, though Ferdinand knew why Hubert chose to keep them on. Still, he wanted the other to know how perfect he was no matter what. Ferdinand wasn’t the best at blowjobs, but he prided himself on enthusiasm rather than skill. Wrapping a hand around the base, he squeezed and stroked, while his mouth licked and sucked on the flesh. Hubert was writhing, moaning and gasping as he was driven into the throes of pleasure and there was still so much more to come. 

“No more,” Hubert gasped. “Close…” 

“Already?” Ferdinand teased as he pulled off, licking at the leaking head. 

“Shut up, I don’t do this every day like you probably do,” Hubert hissed. 

“After tonight, I’ll make sure you get properly adjusted.” Ferdinand didn’t cast himself as a sex fiend, but if he could get his hands on Hubert whenver he pleased, he very well may become one. “Turn onto your stomach for me,” he told the other, reaching into his desk as Hubert flipped. The other’s back was as good as the rest of him, smooth back and the freckles dotted along his cheeks, which were small and round, perfect for grabbing. 

“Do you bring a lot of people here? Is that why you’re prepared?” Hubert asked, nose wrinkling when Ferdinand laughed. 

What? Oh no, not at all. I have oil for myself, and of course, in the hopes that one day I’d be bringing you here.” Ugh, he was good at this, good at making Hubert blush from the simplest of comments. “Why, are you jealous?”

Yes. “No,” he grumbled. 

Ferdinand smiled, pouring the oil onto his fingers, getting them well coated before spreading Hubert’s cheek with his free hand. The other’s hole was cute, was that a good way to describe it? Pink, small, and Ferdinand’s for the taking. He licked his lips, wanting to get in and lap at him, but first he’d get him ready with his fingers. He couldn’t overwhelm Hubert just yet. He pressed his finger up against the other, prodding and rubbing at him, reaching around to stroke his cock to help Hubert loosen up. A few strokes and Ferdinand slipped the first finger in, settling it inside of Hubert’s tight head, curling and giving a few thrusts. 

Hubert grunted, wiggling his hips. “I’ve done this part before,” he mumbled. “You don’t have to go so slow.” It was embarrassing to admit, but he wanted Ferdinand to hurry, he was getting desperate to feel the other inside of him. He knew they had to go through the task of prepwork, but that didn’t make him any more patient. 

Ferdinand groaned at the admission, pressing in a second finger, the tight ring of muscle sucking him in. “Were you thinking about me?” He teased, pumping his fingers, curling them and doing everything to ensure Hubert was well stretched. 

“Yes.” It was Hubert’s turn to smirk, watching Ferdinand’s cheeks turn a brilliant shade of red. “What, did you expect me to say no? I’ve only ever deemed one person worthy enough to fantasize about, to fuck my own fingers to.” 

Every one of Hubert’s words went straight to Ferdinand’s dick, his fingers increasing their pace. His cheeks were flushed and his mind was hazy, imagining Hubert touching himself, fingering himself to images of Ferdinand doing it to him. It was too erotic, her could cum from the image alone. Pressing in a third finger, he wasted little time in lying down in front of Hubert and pressing the flat of his tongue to his hole. He felt Hubert jerk, the older man’s breath hitching. 

“What are you doing?” He panted, squirming at the sensation of a wet tongue teasing at his rim. Ferdinand didn’t answer him and instead slipped his tongue inside, Hubert unable to hold back the whimper that escaped. Ferdinand worked him expertly, fingering him, lapping at his insides, driving Hubert mad with pleasure. But it wasn’t enough. “I’m ready,” he grunted. “Fuck me Ferdinand, please,” he begged. He wasn’t someone who begged, but he needed this more than he needed to breathe. 

Ferdinand shuddered, pulling his fingers out and giving one last lick before retracting his tongue and sitting up. He grabbed for the oil, pouring it down onto his leaking cock, giving it a few pumps to slick himself up. He settled back between Hubert’s legs and guided himself to the wet and ready hole. He pressed the head in, moaning, struggling to not thrust all the way in with how tight and wet Hubert was. The man was practically sucking him in and it took every ounce of willpower to stay still. He buried his face into Hubert’s neck, nipping and licking at the skin to distract himself. Fingers threaded through his hair and pulled, causing a whine to escape. 

“More. I can take all of you. I like the pain,” Hubert murmured. 

Hubert would be the man to like a little pain. Ferdinand groaned and nodded, hands moving to grab hold of bony hips. He needed to get Hubert to eat more after this. Ferdinand wasted no more time, thrusting his hips forward and burying himself inside of Hubert, sobbing at how hot and tight he was, nearly cumming from the overwhelming sensation.

Hubert slapped a hand over his mouth, crying out into it as Ferdinand bottomed out, hips jerking from the pain mixed pleasure of it all. He moaned, rocking into Ferdinand, watching the way Ferdinand’s eyes widened, pupils blown, breath ragged. “C’mon von Aegir, fuck me,” he groaned. 

Ferdinand growled, leaning in to bite at Hubert’s bottom lip as he pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in. Both men sobbed, pleasure racking them to the core, that mixed with the feelings they had both suppressed for so long, it was too much to bear. Ferdinand held tight to Hubert’s hips, fingers digging in, surely leaving bruises as he pulled out and thrust back in, setting a brutal pace. He was rough and fast, driving his cock into Hubert’s heat, moaning with each thrust, Hubert clenching around him, never wanting him to leave. He panted, nuzzling at Hubert’s cheek, feeling how quickly his orgasm was mounting. 

Hubert was shaking beneath Ferdinand, feeling so used, like a fuck toy for Ferdinand’s pleasure. How he fucking loved that idea. He rocked his hips but let Ferdinand set the pace, his body being fucked closer and closer to his orgasm. He reached down, wrapping a hand around his cock, moaning, thrusting into his own hand and back onto Ferdinand’s cock. “Keep going. Harder, faster,” he snarled, picking up the pace of his strokes. Ferdinand growled into his ear, setting a brutal pace, taking him as he pleased. Hubert’s hand pumped faster, and it was after the upteenth time of Ferdinand slamming into his prostate that Hubert couldn’t keep hold of himself. He let out the most whorish moan as he came, hips jerking up, shooting seed across his belly, head falling back into the bed. He was gasping for breath, whimpering with each thrust into him as Ferdinand chased his own release. 

When Hubert came, he clenched around Ferdinand like a vice, sending shockwaves of pleasure straight to his cock. Ferdinand moaned, picking up the pace and chasing his own blinding orgasm. When he came, he did so with a loud moan of Hubert’s name, burying himself inside of Hubert and filling him with every drip of seed. 

Both men were panting, sweat covered yet feeling incredible. Ferdinand grunted, pulling out of Hubert before falling down in bed beside him. Now that the pleasure had washed over, he felt a sense of serenity, of belonging. This was where they were meant to be. Wrapping his arms around Hubert’s waist, he tugged the older man against him, nuzzling into dark hair.

“You’re being embarrassing,” Hubert mumbled.

“Get used to it. I’ll never not cover you in my love and devotion,” he whispered.

“I suppose...that’s not so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)


End file.
